Sonic Adventure 3: Forces
by GainaxVel3o
Summary: Eggman has conquered the world with the help of his latest invention, Infinite! Will Sonic and friends be able to stop him? Or will the Eggman Empire crush all resistance? (A rewrite of Sonic Forces).


_"This way! Hurry!"_

_A pair ran down the hallway in a hurry. Footsteps could be heard behind them, closing in fast._

_G.U.N. forces had infiltrated the Space Colony ARK. As of now, they were proceeding to kill everyone onboard._

_A blond haired girl in a blue dress held the hand of an anthropomorphic black hedgehog, trying to desperately get away from the military chasing them._

_"The door must be… here!"_

_She pushed the door to her left open and shut it immediately._

_The observatory. A transparent room where the Earth could be seen in it's shiny blue glory, with machines scattered all over the room._

_The girl grunted, clutching her stomach. "We'll be safe for now, Shadow."_

_The black hedgehog looked over her nervously. "Maria… you're bleeding."_

_Maria waved him off. "It's okay. We'll escape through here."_

_The two walked across the room. Shadow stood in the center as Maria continued towards a console._

_"We managed to escape them. What should we do now?" Shadow asked, holding out a hand towards her._

_Maria smiled. "There won't be a we from here on out."_

_She pulled a lever. Suddenly Shadow was encased in a glass capsule. He banged against the glass with his hands. "Maria! What are you doing?"_

_Maria closed her eyes, continuing to smile. She removed her hand from her stomach, revealing a blood stained hand. "This is the only way… someone has to stay behind to input the coordinates... I'm so sorry…"_

_Shadow continued punching the glass. "Maria please, You don't have to do this! We promised we could go to Earth together! _

_But it was no to avail. The girl bent her knees as she placed her hands on the console, preparing the final commands. "Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me... for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet…"_

_Shadow heard a loud droning noise. He shut his eyes as he clutched his head, shaking it as a migraine formed over him. The headache stopped, and the hedgehog opened his eyes again. "Yes Maria?"_

_Maria opened her own eyes. The pupils were bright yellow as the sclera glowed ruby red. _

_"Kill them all."_

* * *

_Sonic Adventure 3: Forces_

_Chapter 1: The Fall of Sonic the Hedgehog_

* * *

It was sunset over Emerald Coast.

The board walk surrounded a vast blue ocean. It was built since marine biologists discovered a whole array of wildlife lurking in the deep, and became a fabulous tourist attraction to the public. People travelled through boats from the Station Square pier to the nearby lighthouse on the island to see it. From the board walk people could watch over the serene waters and explore to their liking the reefs and fish.

There had been an incident once where the walk was destroyed by an wild orca whale, but since then no one has caught a sighting of it nor is there any expectation of it coming back any time soon-

Oh wait. An orca appeared just over the horizon.

Water is pouring out of it's blowhole. Wait no, it's traveling in a blue arc away from the orca-

**[It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2 version) starts watch?v=cZjSrW4p7r8]**

A spiky blue hedgehog lands on his two feet the boardwalk. He shakes his head a bit to dry himself from the water.

"Well I hope I don't have to do THAT again." The hedgehog said, before smirking. He took a look at what he had in his hand. A shiny pink jewel. "'Least a got a Chaos Emerald for my trouble.

His name was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. He is known far and wide as the fastest thing alive.

A test to that claim came when he turned his head to see the orca smash through a part of the platform he was standing on.

"Still got time to play? Catch me if you can!"

Like a bat out of hell, he dashed away before the orca continued it's rampage. The whale moved, crashing through the boardwalk with reckless abandon trying to chase it's prey.

Long before, the orca was swift enough to always be right behind the blue blur, even coming close to eating him.

Nowadays?

Sonic grinned. "Gotta boost!"

**WHOOSH!**

The orca didn't stand a chance.

He reached the end of the boardwalk in only five seconds. There was another island close by that connected back to the Station Square beach.

Timing it just right, Sonic jumped, curling himself in a ball and homed in on his target. He lands on the terrain.

**[Song Stops]**

The hedgehog picked himself up.

"That didn't even break a sweat! Oh well, time to check in on Tails."

He placed his fingers on the comm he had on his ear. "Yo Tails, I got the Chaos Emerald! You won't believe what I had to do to get it though…"

"Sonic!" Came out a frightened young voice. "Eggman's attacking Station Square City Hall! I'm keeping his robots busy but you have to come quick!"

Sonic's ear twitched. "Eggman? Huh, first time anyone's seen him in a while. I'll be there in a jiffy!"

With that, he boosted his way through the beach and into the city.

* * *

Tails was pretty sure he had it under control.

The Tornado's Walker mode carried a ton of weapons. He used all of them on the massive array of Egg Pawns that appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Station Square was destroyed once before because of Eggman's schemes. If Tails had been more careful with the Emeralds the city might have been spared Chaos' ultimate wrath. It took years to get it rebuilt. Tails refused to let anything happen to it again.

So he fired his shots. One down. Then another. And another.

"Ho ho ho! Having a little trouble over there fox boy?"

Tails frowned hearing the voice. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman was floating over him and the public in his Egg Mobile. He had been his and Sonic's arch enemy for years. As goofy and eccentric as he could be, Tails knew he was a devious mad man, a rotten egg to the core.

"What are you planning, Eggman?" Tails shouted. "You don't just randomly attack like this!"

"I suggest you pay more attention to the people around you Tails. They might get killed while you're busy shouting at me like a toddler!"

Tails heard a shriek. He turned to see an Egg Pawn holding a gun to a mother and her baby. The mother was crying and shouting at the robot.

"Please don't kill my baby!"

Damn! He was too focused on destroying the robots to notice the danger to other people! Tails had to think of something but was limited in options.

"Well it seems like you're in a tight spot…" Eggman said in a confident tone. "Take him out boys."

The Egg Pawns charged at Tails. The two tailed fox had the auto lock on system on them, but if he made a move the baby might get hurt.

Suddenly a blue wind came and destroyed the robots.

Tails smiled. **Sonic** was here.

The Egg Pawn holding the mother and baby hostage was also decimated in an instant. Sonic dusted himself as they ran off.

"'Sup Tails. Not too late am I?"

"Not really. Just in time."

Nodding, Sonic turned to Eggman. Unusually, Eggman didn't seem particularly angry he was here. In fact, he was smiling gleefully. Tails wondered what his game was.

"Alright Egghead, how about we finish this up quick? I got a chili dog at home waiting just for me." Sonic said, making his point by punching his hand.

"Oh this will be quick Sonic," Eggman smirked. "Since today is going to be your final defeat!"

"We'll see about that. Tails?"

Sonic tossed the Emerald he had in his hand to the two tailed fox. Tails grabbed it.

"I can take care of Eggman on my own, but everyone else needs protecting. Keep them safe for me will ya?"

"Right!" Tails nodded. He placed the Emerald into a compartment. "Go get him Sonic!"

With that the fox turned his vehicle around. "Everyone we need to clear away and let Sonic handle this! Move people!"

As Tails left with the crowd, Sonic prepared himself.

"Alright let's crack that Eggman wide open… TERRIYAAAAHH!"

Sonic runs up, preparing for a homing attack-

**WHAM!**

Only to blocked by something slamming into Sonic!

The blue blur landed on the ground again, turning his head to see who blocked him.

"Wait… Metal?"

Indeed, it was Metal Sonic. The robot double that Eggman created to rival Sonic's power. Like usual, he had black eyes with red irises and his overall color design scheme was blue to reflect Sonic. However, his appearance was different. He had black shoulder pads, longer spikier quills on the back of his head, his fingers were longer and sharper… in general, Metal had the appearance he possessed during the time he took over Eggman's fleet and became the Metal Overlord.

"Long time no see Sonic, my loathsome copy."

Sonic didn't understand how Metal got this form again, but he wasn't going to question it this time. "Copy? Eggman I think you're gonna need to take this guy back to the workshop, he's glitching out again."

Metal waved him off, "Your jokes are as flat as ever. Today is the day you die, Sonic."

He aimed his hands at Sonic, sending electric bolts right at the hedgehog. Sonic, being as quick as he was, dodged them with ease. The hero had his arms behind his back.

"Really Metal? You're so predictable I wonder why Eggman brought you out-"

Suddenly explosions burst behind him, knocking Sonic off balance.

"What the-?" Sonic clutched his head as he heard something landing in front of him.

It was a robot. It had black, yellow, and grey color scheme, blue eyes with red rims, and several sharp fin-like objects attached to his arms, legs and head. Even though Sonic hadn't seen him in a while, he knew exactly who it was.

"GEMERL? Or was it EMERL? But I thought you were with Cream and Cheese back at their house?"

The robot made no comment. He activated more missiles and aimed them at the hedgehog.

"Whatever Eggman did to you, I promise to get you back to normal!"

The hedgehog moved quick. Now he had to perform double duty, dodging the attacks of not one but TWO psychopathic androids coming right for him.

If he played it cool he could beat Metal and take GEMERL back to Tails without a hitch-

He then got punched into a car.

"Ow! What the heck…" Sonic grumbled. He noticed that he was a little bit wet, covered in water. His eyes widened when he saw who attacked him.

"Chaos?!"

The water creature jumped from a lamppost, landing with it's hands clenched into fists. Chaos only had a brain visible on it's head, with his green eyes being the only human like features he had. Chaos was most certainly a surprise to Sonic, since the last time he checked Chaos had left with Tikal into wherever they went.

Chaos span around, extending his hands as Sonic jumped up in the air. However, the hedgehog was then hit by a combo of missiles and lighting, which knocked him down to the ground.

"Chaos? How did Eggman get you to work for him?" Sonic shouted understandably confused. He was surrounded on all sides by Metal, GEMERL and Chaos while Eggman floated in a corner.

"Now you see, Sonic? You're about to face your ultimate defeat! With your death the Eggman Empire will rise up and conquer the world…"

Eggman clutched his hands and made cooing noises "And my Eggmanland will be built properly like I always wanted **HO HO HO** What a joyous day!"

Sonic frowned. "If you think I'm giving up that easily, then you really haven't been paying attention Egghead!"

He flipped over and kicked Chaos in the head, dissolving his form as he ran across the field. Metal and GEMERL pursued after him.

"Don't let him get away! That meddling hedgehog is going to face his final defeat here and no later!"

Sonic tried to think of a plan as he rushed across the building avoiding missiles and electric bolts. Chaos, Metal and GEMERL were pretty powerful each on their own, but together pose a problem. He had to turn them against each other.

He jumped from the building. Sonic aimed a homing attack right at GEMERL, forcing him to aim his missiles at Metal, who was able to tank them but was knocked back into the building.

During the trouble, Chaos reformed his body. He aimed a fist at Sonic, but luckily the hedgehog dodged just time, causing Chaos to hit GEMERL instead. The blue blur rushed at Chaos.

"Sorry old buddy but I gotta do this if I wanna undo whatever Eggman did to y-"

Suddenly Sonic was slammed by a yellow blur.

"What the-"

Sonic felt a series of punches and kicks at every side. He was unable to dodge any of them, they were so quick! The hedgehog was feeling dizzy, when they suddenly stopped only for Sonic to get blasted with electric bolts.

"**AAAAAAAAAAUUGGGHHHH!**"

Sonic fell on his knees. Before he could get back up, Chaos slammed a fist into the hedgehog, sending flying, before Sonic got punched back to the ground by Metal.

"Ugghh!" Sonic groaned, coughing harshly. When he looked to the ground, he realized with growing realization that the floor was stained with blood.

His blood.

This had never happened before. Sure he got some bruises over the years but… this was different.

"HO HO HO! Looks like the rodent is being overwhelmed! Whatever shall he do?"

Sonic was thinking of getting back up, but his arms were grabbed from behind. Chaos towered over him, as did Metal, GEMERL and…

"…Shadow?!"

The black hedgehog frowned at him. "Hmph. You're not even good enough to be my fake."

Fake? Sonic may have joked about it once or twice but he assumed they were done with this whole faker business years ago. Something was up. It was then the blue hedgehog noticed that Shadow's eyes were glowing. Little blocks surrounded his pupils, dancing as if to a beat. This creeped out Sonic tremendously.

"Eggman… what did you do to them?!"

"Do you enjoy my handiwork?"

**[Theme of Infinite starts watch?v=J8_XJn7Jhrk]**

The new voiced echoed throughout the arena. A dark figure floated up in the skies, his very presence changing the atmosphere around the participants. Sonic felt a shiver of despair he had never known before… all just from this stranger's appearance.

The figure slowly descended. Sonic could make out his features now. Whoever this guy was, he had the appearance of a jackal, with black fur. He also had white in a lot of places, such as long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar, white stripes on his back and a bushy tail with a white tip. This stranger wore black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers, with pointed, metal black hi-tops, with some sort of symbol engraved on red soles.

The most peculiar about him was the mask he wore. It was a silver mask that covered his face ears, blocking out his right eye, leaving only his left eye. From what Sonic could see, the left eye had yellow pupils and red sclera. Red blocks surrounded the mysterious individual, moving in arcs and circles.

"Look at the face of your ultimate despair, Sonic! This is my latest and greatest creation, E-124… **Infinite**!"

The figure, Infinite, bowed to Eggman. "Thank you, my master. I shall serve you well. Now then…"

He turned to Sonic, beaten and bleeding on the floor surrounded by the others. Infinite scoffed. "So this is the pest that has caused you trouble… he will be of no problem to me."

Sonic, for his part, growled. "You've done something. To all of them."

Infinite shrugged. "Yes."

"What did you do?! How did you do this?"

Infinite chuckled. "The doctor wanted them to fulfill his plans. I assisted him by providing each and everyone of these an… alternate viewpoint. Metal Sonic was easy. He wanted to beat you, so I granted him the power to do so. GEMERL was always meant to be a war machine, so I reduced it to what it was meant to do. What it was **made** to do. Chaos sees the deaths of all the Chao and Tikal… so now it is rampaging once more. Shadow was the hardest to crack, but he too fell to a simple illusion. He will now fulfill Maria's dying wish… to kill the humans that live on Earth."

Sonic turned to Shadow. "Shadow, you can't believe hi-"

The black hedgehog punched Sonic in the face, his body distorting slightly. "Silence, faker."

The blue blur didn't stop. "GEMERL! You are more than just Eggman's puppet! Remember Cream, Cheese, Vanilla!"

The robot turned away from Sonic. His body distorted red.

Not quite ready to throw in the towel, Sonic made one last plea. "Chaos! Do you think Tikal would have wanted this? You hurting everyone? What about the Chao?"

Chaos turned his back on Sonic. The same distortions on Shadow and GEMERL present on him.

"Please…"

Infinite let out a cruel laugh. "How delightful! Seeing your despair brings me so much pleasure… but I have a job to do."

Sonic was about to fling a flippant remark onto Infinite but noticed something. Eggman was floating where he was… but the mad man distorted slightly. The same blocks surrounding Infinite were on him.

"You did something to Eggman too!"

A violent slap met Sonic's cheek. Infinite glowered at the hedgehog offended. "You dare accuse me of such a thing! Absurd! I would never betray my master!"

At this slight, Infinite created a spear. "As per his command, I will kill you for your insolence!"

Sonic smirked. "What's the matter, Infy? Hit a nerve?"

"**BE QUIET!**" Infinite yelled, plunging the spear right into Sonic's chest.

Tails in the distance witnessed the moment… and screamed.

"**SONIC!**"

**Author's Notes:**

**The beginning of a new story. I won't be updating this one as frequently as Spider-Shinji, but hopefully this chapter leaves you begging for more. I was so disappointed in Sonic Forces, since i felt it missed an opportunity to be for Modern Sonic fans what was Sonic Mania was to the classic fans, a chance to revisit and pay tribute to Modern Sonic's legacy. Since the game was crap, I decided to write this instead. I'm treating this as a sequel to the Adventure series and will contain many references to that era while rewriting some parts of Forces to be… not the same. Still debating as to include Classic Sonic though.**

**The next chapter: a time skip and reveal of the Avatar for this story.**

**Edit: I got comments that the lyrics were distracting. So they are out. The links are for the songs now.**


End file.
